Arno Stark
Arno Stark are two similar fictional characters appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, appearing as acounterpart of the superhero Iron Man in the multiverse. Publication history Iron Man 2020 first appeared in Machine Man 2020 #2 (1984), and was created by Tom DeFalco and Herb Trimpe. This Earth-616 iteration appeared unnamed in Iron Man #12 (September 2013) and named in Iron Man #17 (December 2013), and was created by Kieron Gillen and Dale Eaglesham. Fictional character biography Iron Man 2020 Arno Stark is Tony Stark's future first cousin once removed, and the unscrupulous Morgan Stark's son. Arno inherited the company Stark Industries. Rather than use the armor for heroic deeds, he prefers to act as a hired mercenary or commit acts of corporate espionage to cripple his competitors for industrialist gain.Machine Man 2020 #2 In his original appearance, the Iron Man of 2020 was employed by Sunset Bain (as an old woman) to destroy Machine Man who had been accidentally discovered and subsequently reactivated by the Midnight Wreckers, rebellious youths who scavenged discarded technology. Despite ostensibly superior power, Iron Man was defeated by the furious Machine Man who went on to claim "I'm a better man than you." Machine Man 2020 #3 In another story, Arno's factory is infiltrated by Robert Saunders, a heavily scarred man who starts a countdown on a powerful bomb of Stark's design, threatening Stark's wife and son (trapped in the factory) and the surrounding city. The only way to deactivate the device is with a retinal scan of Saunders, but is killed and the man's body destroyed while trying to escape. To get the scan data, Stark travels back in time to the "present" (i.e. 1986, when the story was published''Amazing Spider-Man Annual'' #20) to find Saunders as a child. He is soon mistaken for the "current" Iron Man (Tony Stark) and attacked by one of Tony's enemies Blizzard (Gregor Shapanka). Arno, knowing his time in the 20th century is limited, kills Blizzard and continues his search for the young Saunders. This draws the attention of Spider-Man who also mistakes Arno for Tony and further mistakes Arno's attempts to get a retinal scan from Saunders as an attack on the boy. While protecting Saunders, Spider-Man evades various attempts by Arno to get hold of the boy, while Arno becomes increasingly desperate as his time in the 20th century nears its end. One of Arno's attacks seriously injures Saunders; the scars Arno inflicted would eventually lead Saunders's vengeance-minded future self to sabotage Arno's factory, thus Arno unwittingly creates the situation he traveled back in time to resolve and Spider-Man is sufficiently angered to directly attack the much more powerful Arno. Surprised by the assault and overwhelmed by Spider-Man's far greater speed, Arno's armor is significantly damaged. When he is pulled back to his own time, he finds himself standing in the center of a huge crater, having returned too late to prevent the bomb's detonation and the destruction of his family, factory and city. A later appearance has Iron Man 2020 fought the time-traveling cyborg Death's Head.Death's Head #10 Iron Man 2020 also had his own one-shot in June 1994, in which he faces off against an industrial rival who seeks to use him to destroy all his competitors all at once, sacrificing his own daughter in the process. At the end of the story, Arno and the girl Melodi get together, suggesting an evolution towards a more heroic role again. Meanwhile, the background character Howard is revealed (if only to the reader) to be the aged Tony himself who intends to guide his young cousin.Iron Man 2020 graphic novel Arno (or an alternate version) has been seen imprisoned in the time cells of the Time Variance Authority, the holding facilities for the most "dangerous time-travel offenders".She-Hulk vol. 2 #3 (Feb. 2006). In 2023, Arno makes Helicarrier technology available for public use, to start with in the form of a Helicruiser called the "Spirit of free enterprise". At the same time, he has supplied S.H.I.E.L.D. with a far more advanced replacement Hypercarrier. Unfortunately, his launching the airborne cruise ship has raised the ire of the aged sky pirate, Commodore Q. Arno has married Melodi at this point and "Howard" remains his retainer. He also employs a squad of fetal Extremis enhanciles who act as his personal armored combat squad.Astonishing Tales (2009) #1-6 A version of Arno's armor left in the present is stolen by the Sinister Six as part of Doctor Octopus's plans against the Avengers, using technology from the armor to devise a means of defeating the Iron Man of the present.The Amazing Spider-Man #683 Arno is later rescued from a collapsing timeline by Kang the Conqueror who recruits him as part of a team of multiversal characters tasked with combating the Apocalypse Twins.Uncanny Avengers #14 Earth-616 version An alternate equivalent of Arno Stark has since been seen in the mainstream Earth-616 continuity as the previously unknown brother of Iron Man (Tony Stark). He is revealed to have been genetically altered by the Recorder known as 451, intending for the child to grow up to pilot a suit of armor known as the Godkiller. Upon learning this, Howard Stark sabotaged the experiment which rendered Arno crippled and unable to speak without the use of machines.Iron Man vol. 5 #9–12 His existence was purposefully kept a mystery until decades later when he was discovered by Tony at the Maria Stark Foundation.Iron Man Vol. 5 #17 He and Tony begun transforming the decrepit Mandarin City into a futuristic utopia called Troy.Iron Man Vol. 5 #19 Tony and Arno's plan soon found opposition in the form of the Rings of the Mandarin who started searching for hosts to destroy Tony and Troy.Iron Man Vol. 5 #20 The Mandarin-One named Lord Remaker bombed the Troy Central Control and Arno was seemingly killed.Iron Man Vol. 5 #21 However, Arno had deployed his own suit of Iron Man's armor with which he later helped Iron Man and the Trojan Guard fight the enemy forces. After realizing the city would never be safe as long as he was attached to it, Tony quits working directly on Troy, leaving Arno the position of the city's new custodian.Iron Man Vol. 5 #22 Arno later began working on a remake of the Extremis virus.Iron Man Vol. 5 #26 Powers and abilities Iron Man 2020 wears a suit of highly sophisticated armor, similar in appearance to the classic Iron Man armor (circa Model 5), with the exception of the faceplate and shoulders. Beam weapons are fitted in the gauntlets of the suit, as well as the chest beam and shoulder epaulets. The user no longer requires a cybernetic link in the helmet to control the armor; the helmet can also be hidden via cloaking technology, which was presumably developed based on the Chameleon mode of the Silver Centurion armor. Iron Man 2020's systems are built for warfare, not super heroics like the original Iron Man. Iron Man 2020's repulsors (and an arsenal of other weapons) always fire at maximum power for the most lethal effects. Curiously, Iron Man 2020 also has the original Iron Man's 1970s-era rollerskates (updated to a "roller blade" style ) built into the boots of the suit. Other versions Avengers Forever A version of Iron Man 2020 appeared as one of the multidimensional "potential" Avengers in Avengers Forever.Avengers Forever #1-12 Marvel Zombies In the pages of Marvel Zombies 5, Arno Stark is a businessman in Earth-483 (a dimension heavily influenced by a "wild west" theme). He attempts to hire the heroic Hurricane to perform daring stunts for his shows. Instead, Arno is slain and transformed by a zombie. He proceeds to rampage through town, causing the deaths of most of the citizens including the Hurricane.Marvel Zombies 5 Vol. 5 #1 (2010) Paradise X The Iron Man of 2020 appeared in the Paradise X mini-series alongside numerous Marvel heroes from different time-lines, such as a version of Storm named Bloodstorm from the Mutant X reality, Deathlok, Spider-Girl and Wolverine (in the Days of Future Past form).Paradise X: Heralds #2 (2002) ''Secret Wars'' On the Technopolis area of Battleworld during the Secret Wars storyline, Arno Stark is the brother of Tony Stark (the region's ruler).Armor Wars #1 He colludes with Wilson Fisk to help undermine his brother's rule and seeks to steal new armor designs from Kiri Oshiro (the niece of Rumiko Fujikawa).Armor Wars #2 It turned out that Tony and Arno's father was the one who unleashed the airborne virus that required everyone to wear high-tech armors. After Lila Rhodes defeated Iron Man and Arno, the brothers are arrested by the Thor Corps.Armor Wars #5 In other media Television The 2020 era version of Arno Stark has a non-voiced cameo appearance in Avengers: Secret Wars. A descendant of Iron Man and Howard Stark, this version is an enemy of Kang the Conqueror in the future. In the episode "New Year's Resolution", Kang tries to make sure he never exists by trying to kill Howard and then Iron Man. During the final conflict, Arno appears out of a time portal that opens and forcefully drags Kang back to their own time. Video games * Iron Man 2020 appears as a playable character in Marvel Super Hero Squad Online, voiced by Tom Kenny. * Iron Man 2020 appears as a DLC character in Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 as a part of the "Out of Time" pack alongside Lady Spider and Nosferata. * The Earth-616 version of Arno Stark appears as a playable character in Marvel: Future Fight with alternate costume designs consisting of Iron Man's Hulkbuster armor in Avengers: Age of Ultron and Bruce Banner's in Avengers: Infinity War. References External links * Iron Man 2020 at Marvel Wiki * Category:Fiction set in 2020 Category:Characters created by Tom DeFalco Category:Comics characters introduced in 1984 Category:Fictional characters from parallel universes Category:Fictional business executives Category:Fictional characters from New York (state) Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional murderers 2020 Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics supervillains